powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Spirit Gems (AnimeLover569)
Plot During a school field trip five teenagers find five crystals, they then harness the powers of gems and now have to defend earth from the Wendigo Army Characters Rangers Allies Civilians *King Orion *Queen Shina *The Mystic Villains *The Wenidgo Army **Hades **Alucard **Caliban **Garions **Wendigos Arsenal *Gem Changers *Spirit Gem Blasters *Spirit Gem Sabers Mechas Mecha(Power Rangers Spirit Gems) *Twinkling Spirit Gem Megazord◆◆◆ *Twinkling Spirit Gem Megazord Complete Form◆◆◆◆◆ *Sparkling AirJet Megazord◆◆ Zords *Ruby Gem Zord “Ruby”◆ *Topaz Gem Zord “Topaz”◆ *Emerald Gem “Emerald”◆ *Lapis Gem Zord “Lapis”◆ *Rhodonite Gem Zord “Rhodonite”◆ Episodes *''Prologue'' *''Scroll 1~A New Shining Hope'' *''Scroll 2~The New Crystal Warrior'' Trivia *The Prologue is fanmade and the first episode will be based on Kiramager episode 0 *Themes are crystals/vehicles/dreams *Originally the rangers weren’t supposed to know each other but the blue and pink rangers are childhood friends and the yellow and green rangers know each other due to Yellow being a jock and Green being a cheerleader *This will have a few inspiration from the recent Jumanji movies, especially inspired by the 4 main characters from the movies **Jim Watson is a jock like Fridge **While Hugh Ramirez is an aspiring actor, he can be insecure and nervous at times like Spencer **Audrey Simons is the popular girl of the school like Bethany **And Belle Arya is a shy antisocial girl like Martha **Shinji Asaka and the rest of the characters are not inspired by the characters in the Jumanji movies, Shinji’s shyness and insecurities may be similar to Spencer’s but it’s more because he’s from Japan but moved overseas *Their Zords’ nicknames are what gem they are, Ruby, Topaz, Emerald, Lapis and Rhodonite. Ruby and Lapis can be considered to be feminine sounding names despite being voiced by guys but because the nicknames come from what gem the Zords represent, the names become irrelevant of what sex the Zords happen to be *The Zords will be voiced by previous ranger actors **Ruby will be voiced by Ryan Potter who was Jeremy in Power Rangers Beast Force ***Originally Adam Driver was casted as Ruby but changed because his deep voice doesn’t match the personality Ruby will have **Topaz will be voiced by Brenton Thwaites who was Adam Geller in Power Rangers Train Assemble **Emerald will be voiced by Dean Fujioka who Zed in Power Rangers Police Thieves **Lapis will be voiced by Jonathan Bailey who was A 1 A N 2.3 in Power Rangers Space Warriors **Rhodonite will by voiced by Naomi Sequeria who was Amy Wade in Power Rangers Slash ***Emerald and Rhodonite will be the only Mecha whose VAs shared the same the colour in their ranger series, Zed was a green ranger and Amy was a pink ranger ****Actually Ryan Potter was once the red ninja slash ranger in the old version of Ninja Slash before renewing it to Power Rangers Ninja Slash(New Version) *Belle Arya and Rhodonite’s actresses share the same first name and the same initials **Belle Arya-Naomi Scott **Rhotonite-Naomi Sequeria *Audrey is the only Spirit Gem Ranger whose gender is different than her zord *Lee Mack and Hugh Jackman swapped roles Gallery ShinjiAsaka.png MSK-Kirama Red (Profile).png ShinjiRollCall.jpeg Jim.jpeg MSK-Kirama Yellow (Profile).png JimRollCall.jpeg Audrey.jpeg MSK-Kirama Green (Profile).png AudreyRollCall.jpeg Hugh.jpeg MSK-Kirama Blue (Profile).png HughRollCall.jpeg Belle.jpeg MSK-Kirama Pink (Profile).png BelleRollCall.jpeg ShinjiRed.jpeg Category:AnimeLover569’s Universe